


Blue petals

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of Pdj trainees, Surgery, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My contribution to the Hanahaki AUs on Jam Twitter :DEnjoy!- Kukki
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawashiri Ren/Ohira Shosei, Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 7





	Blue petals

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the Hanahaki AUs on Jam Twitter :D  
> Enjoy!  
> \- Kukki

Hanahaki desease [花吐き];

"A desease caused by an unrequited love where the victim grows flowers in their lungs and eventually starts caughing the petals up. The only cure is for the feelings to reprociated, however, if they aren't, the victim will die of suffocation. It is possible to remove the flowers through surgery, but the victim will forget all memories of the person they fell in love with. "

-

It hurts.  
Every day hurts.  
It's so painful to watch it every day. To watch Ren being happy. Shosei had always told himself that he'd be happy too if Ren was happy, but when he coughed up the first petal, he realised that it was too late.  
That the end was coming.

It had been a month since that day. Shosei's condition had kept getting worse, and he wasn't able to dance as he used to anymore, so he just watched while others praticed. Ren looks so beautiful dancing, he thought. He admired the view and it made him smile a bit for a second but then his heart was broken again. Seeing Ren talking to everyone else, smiling, laughing, that all broke Shosei's heart. He felt like crying, but he surpressed his tears.  
Ren sometimes asked him if he was okay, but Shosei just nodded. And when he got another coughing attack, he quickly excused himself to the bathroom.  
He thought that no one would ever notice.  
He alao didn't make any efforts to make anyone notice, nor to cure his desease. He knew that it could be healed by surgery, but forgetting Ren was a too high price for him to pay.  
So he just left it like that.

.

It was soon time, Shosei knew that. He had already coughed up whole flowers so he was sure that it'll be over with him soon. He had washed the flowers and put them into a vase next to his bed. There were four already.  
The flowers he had been coughing up were called 'Forget me not ', it was a small, fragile flower with beautiful blue petals.  
He thought that it couldn't have come worse, he knew that this had recently been Ren's favorite flower. "It reminds me of a person I like very much. ", he had told Shosei.  
But that person wasn't him, and that's were it had started.

Tonight would be probably the last time he could he see Ren. At his graduation party. Shosei wasn't graduating this year because he had been absent too much due to his disease. So for this last time, Shosei dressed up nicely and took the bus to the dance studio.

.

The party was lively, Shosei tried to enjoy himself but the thought that he might die today was still in his mind. Though he desperatly wanted the pain to end, he didn't want to die yet. What a paradox.

When Ren went onto the small stage to do a little thank you speech, something unbelievable happened. When Ren had almost finished, he added "Oh, and I wanted to make an announcement since all of you here are my friends and I want you all to know. He glanced at someone who had been standing at the side of the stage, and that boy come up and stood next to him. Shosei recognised that guy by his remarkable pink hair.

"This is Takumi, you all know him. And I wanted to announce that... " Ren paused for a second. "We are dating. "

Dating. Dating. The words echoed in Shosei's mind. He felt the pain starting again. His throat was hurting, a lot. The last straw he had been holding onto had been taken by Kawanishi Takumi. Shosei started coughing, heavily, making the people next to him turning around, surprised. He saw someone coming up to him. Who was that again...? His eyelids were getting heavy. And heavier...  
And then everything was black.

.

When Shosei woke up, he was laying in a bed. In a white room. He looked around, there was a vase with flowers, a small, blue box and a table with a chair. A guy was sitting there, with his head lying on the table. He was asleep. Shosei looked at the flower vase. It had the Forget me not flowers inside, plenty of them. It felt like they had been important to him somehow, but Shosei couldn't remember why. 

"Ah, you finally woke up! "

Shosei turned around to face the guy that had previously been doozing off on the table. Ah, he recognised him now. It was a guy with the name Shiroiwa Ruki. He was repeating the year in dance school like him too, he had also been absent due to an illness.

Ruki stood up and walked to sit down on a chair next to Shosei's bed, who also sat up to be able to talk to Ruki better.  
Ruki pulled out a picture out of his pocket and asked "Do you know who this is? "

Shosei stared at the picture, it showed a guy with platinium white hair, with eyes that looked like those of a tibetian fox. He was pretty good-looking, Shosei had to admit.  
But he didn't recognise him.

"No, I don't know this person. "

Ruki put the picture aside and sighed out of relief. "I guess everything went well then. I'm glad. "

"Huh? What went well? "

Ruki looked at him with serious eyes.  
"Your surgery. "

Shosei tilted his head in confusion.

"I guess you don't remember..? You were on the edge of life because of Hanahaki disease, so I agreed with your parents to put you through surgery. It was the only way to save you, I'm sorry. "

Shosei chuckled. "Why are you sorry? You saved me. I should be sorry for causing trouble. "

Ruki sighed again. "The surgery to cure Hanahaki makes the patient forget their feelings for the person they loved. " He pointed at the picture laying besides them.  
"That guy, he was the one you were in love with. "

"Oh. "  
Shosei looked down. "So... I had Hanahaki... I really can't remember it. "

"Yeah, I went trough the same. "

Shosei looked at Ruki, surprised. "The same? "

Ruki nodded. "Yeah, I used to have Hanahaki too. But I went through surgery and now I'm free from love again. "

He looked down. "Well, not really free. ", he whispered.

"What do you mean? "

Ruki leaned back, smiling to himself. "I guess I fell in love again, like the fool I am. "

"May I know who it is? "

"Well that's... " Ruki stopped and stood up. He took the small blue box from the other table and sat down again. Then he looked at Shosei, and gave him the box.

"For me..? Uh... "

Shosei opened the box and inside was a small earring. It was gold with elements of blue, and it was shaped like the Forget me not flower. "Thank you, I guess.. "

"You stupid. ", Ruki blurted out.

"Huh? "

"It's because you're he one I fell in love with ", Ruki said under his breath.

Shosei was frozen for a moment. Then he turned red, covering his mouth with his hands.  
Ruki chuckled. There I said it, he thought. Now this at least wouldn't like it did with Kousuke.

"Do you need time to think? "

"I guess... yes. "

"Well then, ", Ruki said and stood up, "you shall take as much time as you need. "  
He winked, and walked out of the room.

"See you soon. "


End file.
